His Butler, About His Master
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis thinks about his life as a demon and how Ciel Phantomhive has changed him. (First Season of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji)


**His Butler, About His Master**

Sebastian could not deny that his current master's soul was very different than any other soul he had 'seen'. The most souls of humans were often just too emotional, it made the taste a little salty and therefore less pleasant to eat. However, the taste was not too bad. It was the same with his previous master. It only took a few months to fulfill that master's wish and the taste of the soul was alright, but still Sebastian found the man's soul too salty. From that time, Sebastian decided that he would only eat 'worthy' souls and work for masters for a longer period of time. The reason you ask? He said that the hungrier you get, the better the soul tastes.

Sebastian had not eaten his soul yet, but he knew Ciel Phantomhive's was far more delicious and sweet than any other soul. For the last few years that he had worked at the Phantomhive manor, he became more and more sure of that and therefore even more hungry. The boy had far less emotions than any other humans Sebastian had ever known.

He remembered when Ciel personally killed someone for the first time. First, Sebastian could see the fear in his eyes, but fast his eyes became cold. He said he would never regret it when he orders Sebastian to kill someone, however, he wondered what Ciel would feel. He definitely had feelings, but simply did not want to use them. His strong and tough words made him want his soul even more.

He thought back to the point when Madame Red was at the point of killing Ciel. The knife in her right hand, ready to put an end the boy's life. The master did have a gun hidden, but did not want to protect himself, later saying "I knew she couldn't do it, not to the son of her sister." What Sebastian thought was that he did not want to feel emotions, the reason of her not doing it because she couldn't was not that convincing for him.

Perhaps because of the fact that the boy was less emotional, he himself got more emotional instead. He never served a master that long compared to the Phantomhive heir. Besides, his master's role as the queen's guard dog was very interesting. It made his life as a _hell of a butler_ far more entertaining. Each time he had to save his master from another kidnapping, he knew the soul was worth fighting for. He had the job to kill off the criminals of the underworld, an order that Ciel had given him many times. He was there to do so for him, Ciel himself could not do this physically and mentally, Sebastian knew. He avoided any sort of emotion.

It is said that demons do not have feelings. He always learned so, but currently Sebastian was not so sure of it anymore. He knew it from Hannah, the contract she made with the little kid and that is influenced her to such a large extent that she did not even know anymore if she was a demon or not.

Sebastian was surprised when he heard the story and began thinking about his own situation. Waking up the master, making Earl Grey tea and meal preparations, doing the housework (he always did, the rest of the servants were just useless), welcoming guests… (the list is a hundred times longer, though). Everything had become routine and Sebastian did not mind. He actually enjoyed the life he was living, something he thought he would never consider.

His master was just a child. A 13-year-old boy with such big words and had the position of CEO of a worldwide known brand. Having some kind of power, he could be a brat sometimes. However, he had seen many tragedies and felt pain. Even though his master acted all tough, Sebastian knew he was just a child. Although, many around him and himself too, forgot that fact often. Ciel had depended on him a lot, Sebastian knew he played a big role in his master's life. His evidence was the photo he took with the special camera when his little lord was sleeping in his desk chair. He loved mocking Ciel for it. He was the only one Ciel told certain things to, the one who was allowed to wash him and change his clothes. Sebastian was the one that protectively followed his shadow everywhere he went.

Sebastian recently even thought about what would happen to him when he would eat Ciel Phantomhive's soul. He knew he felt something when he thought about it, but he could not place it. Was it sadness? No, he had never felt sadness before. But what would become of him? He would again be a master less butler, a demon hunting for another soul. Building up new life with another master. But despite starting at the beginning again, he would still be… a _lonely_ demon.

\- End -


End file.
